Three Days Rogue
by melissarxy1
Summary: FINISHED. Sequel to the original Three Days. What exactly happened to Rogue during those three days that Kitty met Pete. Romy. R&R please
1. Day One

Author's note- Okay, I've had this idea running through my head pretty much ever since I wrote the first "Three Days." And finally, here it is! This one is a whole light lighter than the other one. Dedicated to all the wonderful Romy writers out there. Lightspeed Suzuka, Caliente, Callian, among others. I hope you all enjoy! Read and Review pretty please.

* * *

Day One

* * *

_Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
You speak of my love like  
You have experienced love like mine before  
But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight  
_-Alanis Morissette

* * *

Rogue handed Kitty the box of tissues. "Take care of yourself, Kit."

"I will," Kitty yawned. "Have a good time."

"Plan on it." Rogue waved as she left. The group got into the X-Jet. "Ah feel kinda guilty," she admitted to the other. "Do y'all think she'll be okay all alone?"

"Sure," Jean said.

"Kitty's an X-Man," Scott said. "A little cold won't hold her back for long."

"Scott," Rogue said slightly annoyed with their "fearless leader." "It's the flu, not just 'a little cold'."

"She'll be fine," Kurt said. "It's only three days, liebling. What could happen in three days?"

An hour later

"Ah," Hank smiled as Storm landed the plane. "The beautiful Alaskan shoreline."

Amara looked around at the snow and wrinkled up her nose. "Yippe."

"This is the perfect place to vacation," Storm said benevolently. The air immediately warmed slightly. "Here we can relax and not worry about being watched." The group grabbed their bags and walked into the huge house. Rogue sighed and followed the others.

"Look on the bright side, freuline," Kurt said. "No Danger Room sessions."

"Thanks," Rogue said smiling at her "brother."

"Let's get in there," Kurt said with a wry smirk. "Before they get all the best rooms."

"Take us there," Rogue said taking Kurt's hand. He teleported them inside.

Down the coast.

"Victory shall be mine!" Magneto exclaimed.

"Victory?" Piotr questioned dully.

"Yes! The X-Men are sitting ducks. We will attack at dusk!"

"Pardon, monsieur, but why are we attackin'?" Remy asked calmly.

Magneto faltered. "Because we must."

"I'm ready!" Pyro exclaimed.

"At least one of my lackey's is obedient," Magneto said.

"Excusé moi, mais Remy ain't a lackey," Remy snapped. "Remy be... a mercenary."

"I am not here by choice," Piotr said crossing his arms.

"You never let me forget that," Magneto sighed. "Peter, someday, you will thank me for this."

Piotr glared at their boss. "Sir, should that day ever come I request that one of you kill me."

"Dat be a little harsh, mon brave."

"Let's just go," Magneto sighed. "We have a battle to prepare for. Which all of you have now stolen from the fun from. To my balls!"

"Mags," John said. "I'll ask again, mate, please stop callin' those bloody things that."

"Really, it's just plain disturbin'," Remy agreed as the group approached the two metal orbs. Piotr and Magneto rode in the one while Remy and John shared the other.

"I just had a thought," John said.

"Hell is freezin' over," Remy smirked.

"I'm serious, mate."

"So is Remy."

"These things are made of metal, and metal sinks right?"

"Oui," Remy nodded.

"So, what happens if he loses concentration?"

Remy shrugged. "We die."

"Never try to comfort someone, mate, you suck at it." The orbs landed and the group got out.

"Good evening, Eric," Charles said regarding his old friend with a benign smile.

"Acolytes, attack!"

"I feel like I'm in a cheesy fanfic," John sighed. The two teams began to fight. Remy approached Rogue as the fight wore on.

Rogue stood looking at the battles from the sidelines. The X-Men were winning easily. She started to walk away when he jumped out in front of her. "Bonjour, chere," he grinned.

"Not you," she sighed crossing her arms. "Shouldn't you be getting your ass kicked with your friends?"

"Non, Remy isn't stupid, he recognizes a losing battle."

"Would Remy leave meh alone?"

Remy pouted. "Doesn't chére like his company?"

"No!"

"You hurt Remy's feelings," Remy grinned. He leaned closer his mouth near her ear. "Mais, you're lyin', chére. Remy can see your eyes." She shivered involuntarily. He lowered his head towards her lips and she pushed him away roughly. "What's wrong, petite?"

"Where do Ah start?" Rogue demanded. "Let's begin with the fact that Ah just learned your name. Then move on to your death wish."

"Death wish?"

"Mah powers, Frenchy. If you had touched meh Ah could have put ya in a coma."

Remy looked disappointed. "You can't touch."

Rogue looked down. "No." She felt him take her chin in his own gloved fingers.

"Remy can work around dat," he murmured huskily. "Remy is trés creative." He winked before walking away.

_Stupid slimy, Cajun,_ Rogue fumed silently.

"Is everyone okay?" Xavier asked.

"No!" an irate Amara fumed.

"What's wrong, child?" Ororo asked concerned.

"He ruined my new shirt, he made me break a nail and that insolent little peasant had the nerve to call me 'luv'!" The others merely stared at her before laughing. The adults shook their heads with small smiles. Logan rolled his eyes and Rogue barely even heard what Amara was saying.

"That's terrible," Bobby snickered. "We should have him hung."

Amara graced him with a smile. "I knew you'd understand."

"Come," Hank said. "We'll make some hot cocoa and s'mores." The others started to head back inside.

"Stripes," Logan said on his way back in. "You okay?"

"Ah'm fine," Rogue said. "Ah'm just wonderin' what that was all about."

"Magneto was a little... off."

"Maybe that helmet of his is puttin' too much pressure on his head," Rogue smirked.

"That's a possibility," Logan laughed. "You comin' in?"

"Soon," Rogue promised. Logan nodded and walked back inside.

"Hello again," Remy purred.

"Go away."

"But Remy brought y' somet'in'."

"That's nice," Rogue drawled. "Go away." Remy tossed her a watch. "What's this?"

"It belongs to Mags," Remy said. "So Remy will have ta take it back later."

"What is it?"

"Put it on and find out," he urged.

"Do Ah look stupid to ya, swamp rat?" Rogue demanded.

"Non. Don' worry, p'tite, it be safe. T'ieves honor." She snorted. "Remy would never harm such a belle femme."

"If Ah put it on will ya go away?"

"Oui," he smiled. With a sigh Rogue slipped the watch onto her wrist. "Y' feel okay?"

"A little off but Ah'm fine. What'd this do?" With a smile Remy reached out and touched her cheek. Her eyes widened and she started to pull away but stopped when there was no pull of her powers.

"So," Remy all but purred. "Y' like?"

"How?" Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding. This one word was all she could get out.

"Mags' new invention. It suppresses a mutant's ability. Great if we have to have prisoners, or somet'in' later."

"Lahke who?" Rogue asked taking off the watch quickly.

"Sabretooth," Remy said. "He's locked up."

"Why?"

"Can't tell y'," Remy said. He shrugged lightly. "Tell y' what, chére, Remy'll tell y' if you meet him t'morrow."

"How will y' get there?"

"Our place is only an hour away."

"Why the orbs?"

"Mags likes ta arrive in style. Will y' be dere?"

"Ah'll meet ya at the pond, near the tree."

"D'accord." Remy took back the watch. Soon he was gone. Likethe proverbial thief in the night (A/N sorry, couldn't resist).


	2. Day Two

gyjvfvnvffdjiklgh- ...nice name... I think it's because it's SO much easier to write romance when both participants can touvch. Besides the inhibitor collars are in the comics so we all figure we can use them.

Source- Not quite ASAP but here ya go.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe- Thanks!

ishandahalf- I was actually thinking about taking that line out. I'm glad I left it.

Allie-Allie- Thank you!

Calliann- Poor Romy writer, huh? Right.

* * *

Day Two

* * *

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
__Steal some covers share some skin__  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable__  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in__  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do__  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew__  
That someday it would bring me back to you_  
-Maroon 5

* * *

Rogue took a deep breath. This was stupid and insane. And yet, here she was, donning a big black coat and a slipping on some warmer gloves over her normal ones and putting on a scarf. She got outside without any trouble, that was, of course, when she ran into Logan. 

"Where ya headin', kid?" he asked casually.

"Just a walk." There, not a lie.

"Right," Logan said not looking completely convinced. "Be careful, stripes. Ororo said she felt a storm movin' in and I can smell it."

"No problem," Rogue smiled and gave a slight shrug. She walked straight to the lake, a good fifteen-minute walk, but the air was nice and cold and the scenery was beautiful. Much to her surprise there was no one at the lake when she got there. She sighed and leaned against a huge old oak tree, which stood directly next to the lake and waited.

"Didn' think y'd show," Remy said from above her. She jumped before looking up.

"What are ya doin' up there, swamp rat?"

"Jus' admiring de view," he smirked sitting on the branch above her. "De lake, de sky, de snow... you."

"Snake charmer."

"Didn' know y' saw y'r self dat low, chére."

"Get down here, Gambit."

"Why don't you come up here? Ta me."

"Ain't no way in hell."

"S'il te plaît, chérie." Rogue rolled her eyes and began to climb up the tree. Remy helped her onto his branch and handed her the watch.

"Ah can't help but feel that I shouldn't be wearin' this."

He gave her a charming smile. "Remy's off duty, p'tite. Y've got nothin' ta fear from him."

"Ah'm gonna trust ya, swamp rat," Rogue announced, "so don't make meh regret it."

"Never." She took the watch and slipped it on.

"Sabes almost killed John," Remy said. "De pyromaniac won't talk about what happened but Mags found 'em. Remy has never seen Magneto so angry. Poor John... he was covered in bruises. Piotr and Remy both tried to find out what happened but John don' want ta talk about it. Magneto had a prison built 'specially for dis type of t'ing and de t'ing y'r wearin' just in case. Mags don' know what t' do with de Kitty. He's been in de jail for a month."

"Ah... Ah don't know what to say."

"Say not'in'," Remy recommended. "And never tell Johnny dat Ah told ya what happened."

"Okay." She shifted her position and suddenly lost her balance and tumbled onto the ice, then plunged through it and into the frigid water below. Remy dived in after her and grabbed Rogue pulling her out. He cursed at the sight of her paler than usual skin. He stood and pulled Rogue into his arms and ran to his own cabin, less than a ten-minute walk. He made it in two. He ran inside and stripped off both of their clothes before depositing her on the big fluffy rug and throwing another log on the fire he had left burning.

"C'mon, chére," Remy murmured settling onto the rug with her and gathering her in his arms. "Stay with me... don't die on me, p'tite." He ran his hands over her skin trying to warm her. He grabbed a throw blanket and covered the two of them with it. Gradually, her shivers lessened and she relaxed. Remy relaxed a little himself and held her tightly against his chest. Soon he had dozed off.

Later

Rogue came to feeling warm and safe. The first thing she was aware of was being surrounded by warm fuzziness. Except for the smooth warm... body at her back. Rogue tensed trying to figure out what had happened. A pair of strong arms rested comfortably around her waist. The body was definitely male as the hard evidence pressing against her back told her. Rogue yelped and grabbed the blanket holding it against herself moving away from him.

"Bon soir," Remy murmured, opening his eyes drowsily. He smiled lazily. "Nice ta see ya with some color in y'r cheeks."

Rogue glared hard at him. "Ah'm gonna give ya one minute to tell meh what happened, swamp rat."

"Dis be de t'anks Remy gets for savin' your life?" he asked returning her glare with an innocent look.

"Explain."

"Y' fell in de water, chére. Den y' went onto shock or somethin'. Remy warmed ya up. Not'in' more."

"Ah guess Ah owe ya mah thanks."

Remy smirked up at her, raking her body with a longing glanced. "Well, not'in' says t'anks like a good old fashioned bl-"

"Don't even say it," Rogue warned. "You just can't be a decent guy for more than ten minutes at a time."

"Dat hurts, chére."

"The others are probably worried sick," Rogue said. She sent a message to Jean and Xavier telling them that she was okay and safe. She held the blanket closer. "Ah should probably get going."

Remy snorted leaning back on his hands. "Look outside, p'tite. Y' ain't going anywhere." Rogue looked out the window and cursed. "Dat ain't proper language for a femme."

"Ah can still make it."

Remy smirked letting his eyes roam over her body. "Naked?"

"Where are mah clothes?"

"Still dryin'. Remy'll get y' somethin' of his." Remy stood allowing the blanket to slide off of him. Rogue's eyes widened as she took in his full exposed body. She had seen naked men, she lived in the Institute with a bunch of hormonal men, plus she still had all of Jean's memories about Scott. But nothing compared to seeing Remy standing right above her, in all his naked glory.

To her complete shock, his manhood grew, hardened, as if in response to her gaze fixed on him. He knelt down before her and gently took her chin in his fingers. "Lesson one, chére: y' can't stare at a homme like dat, without makin' him a little interested." Her wide green eyes stared into his face. He had a strong urge to kiss her at that moment and had to fight it. He stood and walked away, going back to his bedroom. He came back out with a black terrycloth robe. "Here."

"Ah can't go anywhere in this," Rogue pointed out.

"Vrai," Remy nodded solemnly.

"Why are you still naked?"

"Remy don' feel like gettin' dressed," the Cajun shrugged.

"Put some clothes on."

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes!"

"Bon, den Remy'll get dressed." Much to Rogue's dismay all he put on was a pair of boxer shorts.

"When will mah clothes be dry?"

"Dey're hangin' over dere," Remy said pointing to a chair in the kitchen. Rogue sighed.

"Wonderful."

"Is spendin' time with me really so bad?" Remy actually sounded hurt, and the fact that he spoke in the first person strengthened that thought.

"No," Rogue said. "But ya are the enemy."

"Not here and now, p'tite chére," Remy pointed out. "Right now Remy is just a homme, and y'r just a femme. We like each other, non?"

"Ah guess..."

"Den why complicate t'ings? We ain't exactly enemies anymore either. Dese fights, dey're more like war games now. For tonight let's just forget dat we're an X-Men and an Acolyte. Let's just be Remy and Rogue."

She smiled a little. "Ah'm gonna agree to this, swamp rat. Don't make meh regret it."

"Dat be de last t'ing Remy wants, chére."

"So, now what?"

Remy shrugged stretching languidly. "When y' thought about touchin', what type of things did you imagine?"

Rogue was silent staring down at the watch. "The simple stuff," she admitted not knowing why she was telling him this. "Just holding hands, kissing, huggin'... ya know... Ah've neva been hugged, not without bein' afraid of hurting someone. Kitty has hugged me, and Kurt too, of course... but Ah've always been afraid that Ah'd hurt then." She shrugged. "But Ah guess Ah've gotten used to it. It's not really a problem, at least not a big one."

Remy didn't speak for a few moments, imagining how that would be, not being able to indulge in such a simple sensation, a sensation that he took so very much for granted. "Okay, chére, right now y' have the ability to touch. Anyt'in' you want to do y' can."

"Ah can't... it wouldn't be right."

"Why?"

Rogue took a deep breath not knowing how to explain. "Ah don't want to experience touch just to know how it feels, Remy. Knowin' what I'm missing and then not having it may be worse than not knowing."

Remy frowned. "Never thought about it dat way." He reach out and touch her hair. "Ah'm sorry if Ah pressured you, p'tite."

"You didn't," Rogue shrugged.

Kitty's psyche urged her to just go for it. _C'mon, Rogue, you, like, may never get a chance like this again. Besides, I, like, totally know you like him._ Rogue wondered briefly why Kitty's psyche always seemed to talk even more like a valley girl than the real Kitty. She shut out Kitty's voice and focused on the most steady of her psyche's, and the one she listened to most often. _Trust yer gut, stripes, and don't be afraid of this, or of him. _

"Um... Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Why did you single meh out?"

He frowned. "What do y' mean?"

"Well... you could have picked anyone else to get you in. Ah mean, Kitty and Kurt could have gotten ya in a lot faster, you could have found out the rest on yer own. You're a resourceful swamp rat." He smirked at that leaning back on his hands again. "And every time we fight you always come after me. Why?"

"Maybe Remy just likes de accent." She merely looked at him. "Or maybe Remy recognized somethin' in y' dat was killed off in Remy a long time ago." She cocked her head to one side. "Innocence."

"Ah ain't innocent, swamp rat. Ah've seen things and been through things that make most girls break."

"Je sais, but y' didn't. You survived, and even thrived. You're strong, ma p'tite, but you're still innocent. You have dis look in y'r eyes when y' look at me sometimes. Ya look-"

"Don't confuse lust with adoration or something."

Remy chuckled. "Dat wasn't quite what Remy meant but it's nice to know." She blushed. "To be honest, chére, Remy don't know what it is about you. Y' make me want ta be a better man.

"That's sweet. Gag meh."

His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Avec what?"

"Gambit, don't make meh hurt ya."

He smirked. "Try it." She rolled her eyes.

"Cajun, Ah ain't got nothin' to prove to ya."

"Vrai," he nodded. "Well, it is around midnight and it's been a long day. Y' just want to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Rogue agreed. To his absolute shock she moved closer and laid with her back towards him. Holding his breath he closed in the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "Try anything and Ah'll kill ya," she warned.

"Je sais," he murmured. Cuddled in his arms she drifted off to sleep, and some nice Cajun filled dreams.


	3. Day Three

Author's Note- The last of the "Three Days- Rogue" story, although, anyone who knows how the original "Three Days" went will know what comes next.

ishandahalf- Not too much.

abril4- They are, aren't they?

Riderazzo- Maybe, and maybe.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe- Thanks.

Callian- Well, it did take a while but it's finally up. Heh, I do the same thing when you update.

SickmindedSucker- Me too. Thanks, alas, this one's done too now.

* * *

Day Three

* * *

_You know the lies they always told you__  
And the love you never know__  
What's the things they never showed you__  
That swallow the light from the sun__  
Inside your room, yeah _  
-Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

This time when Rogue woke up there was no one around. A note laid on the pillow beside her.

**_Ma chére, Rogue,_**

**_Magneto has called me away. Consider the watch a gift. I hope you'll wear it for me again. Now you'll finally be able to hug your friends without fear. There should be a snow mobile waiting outside. There's a set of clean clothes sitting on the table. You're things are in the bag._**

**_Sorry for leaving you like this. I didn't have the heart to wake you, you looked so sweet and peaceful. I know the next time we meet it will probably be on the opposite sides of the battlefield. Last night, sleeping with you in my arms is one memory that will stick with this Cajun._**

**_Avec L'amour_**

_**Remy**_

Rogue folded the letter neatly and went to the table tossing the letter into the bag and grabbing the clothes. They were too big on her but he had been thoughtful enough to leave a belt too, along with a pair of lace-up boots. She got dressed putting on the huge coat last. She recognized it as Remy's trench coat. She went out into the snow. Rogue climbed onto the snow mobile. Ten minutes later she was home.

"Rogue!" Kurt exclaimed. Her brother rushed to her pulling her off the vehicle and hugging her tightly. "Danke Gott! Ve were so vorried! Where were you?"

"With Gambit," Logan said from behind them.

"Ah- it's a long story," Rogue said hesitantly. "Ah'll tell ya, but let me get inside first."

"Are you okay?" Ororo asked concerned. "All you told the professor is that you were okay."

"Ah'm fine," Rogue said. "Last night Ah met up with Gambit."

"Why?" Logan asked bluntly. Hank and the professor had just arrived.

"Well... to be honest Ah don't know. He didn't force me though." She told them about the fall and about Remy saving her life. "And he gave meh this." She took off the watch handing it to Hank.

"Fascinating," Hank breathed after giving it a thorough look over. "Tell me, Rogue, does this do what I believe it does?"

"Yes."

"Quite impressive. Would you like me to take a look at it? Just to be positive it won't do any damage to you?"

"Would you?" She had learned to trust Remy but Magneto was another matter entirely.

"It would be my pleasure, my dear."

"Would someone tell the rest of us what's goin' on?" Logan demanded.

"This acts as a suppressant to the X-gene only when it's being worn," Hank guessed.

"Yeah," Rogue agreed.

"I've been working on something like this myself," Hank announced. "I'm fairly sure that it's safe, however it is best to be positive."

"And he gave this to you out of the goodness of his heart?" Logan asked flatly.

"I think we all know why he gave it to her," Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Even Ah know that," Rogue said. "But he didn't try anything."

"We were going to head home anyhow," Xavier interrupted. "Why don't we all just get ready? You may want to go start to pack, Rogue."

_Thanks, professor,_ Rogue sent to him on her way up the stairs.

_Think nothing of it,_ he responded. _I'll talk to them. But, Rogue, please be careful._

_Aren't I always?_ His only response to that was the impression of a raised eyebrow.

A couple hours later

They walked in to see Kitty and a man standing near the door. "How are ya, sugah?" Rogue asked hugging her roommate.

"I'm fine," Kitty said smiling. "I missed you guys."

"You seem better," Ororo said coming in behind Rogue.

"My fever's almost completely gone," Kitty told her. "How was the trip?"

"Damn Acolytes screwed everything up!" Rogue exclaimed leaving out the part with her spending the night with Remy.

"Language!" the professor scolded without much conviction. "Mr. Wisdom, if you would follow me?" Pete followed the professor to his office.

"You were alone with him for three days?" Jubilee asked excitedly.

"Nothing happened," Kitty said as she and Rogue exchanged glances, both rolling their eyes. She took a couple of Rogue's bags to help her.

"Three days alone with a hot guy and nothing happened?" Jubilee asked incredulously. "You are a disgrace to woman kind!"

"I was sick," Kitty said. "He took care of me. That simple!"

"He took care of you?" Jubilee was re-interested. Rogue would never admit it for fear of sounding too girly, but she was a bit curious herself.

"Yeah, he made me stay in bed almost the whole time," Kitty pouted. "The jerk." She sat down the bags. Jubilee left to go to her own room.

"So nothin' happened?" Rogue asked.

"No," Kitty said. "He just took care of me."

"That's actually really sweet," Rogue said before smiling alittle. "Excuse meh as Ah gag."

"Funny," Kitty said. "So, what about the fight with the Acolytes? Like, how'd that go?"

"Fine," Rogue shrugged.

"Did you see Gambit?"

"Kitty-"

"I know you totally like him."

"How?"

"You talk in your sleep."

Rogue was mortified to feel her cheeks grow warm. Well, she figured, if she was going to share with anyone, it'd be best for it to be her roommate. Kitty wouldn't tell anyone, she knew to keep gossip like this to herself. For one: she respected Rogue's privacy, and two: she knew better than to risk her roommate's wrath. "Okay, Ah'll make a deal with you, Ah'll tell ya but if you say anything about it ya die, all right?" Kitty nodded happily. Rogue proceeded to tell her about what had happened during the three days. "Wow," Kitty said smiling.

"Ah know," Rogue said. "Stupid Cajun!"

Kitty laughed. "You really like him don't you."

"No… maybe a little. What about you, Kit? You like this Wisdom guy?"

"I don't know," Kitty admitted. "He's weird. I can't decide if he's nice or a jerk."

"Ah have that same problem," Rogue sighed. The professor announced that their dinner had arrived.

Later

Rogue sighed staring outside. Kitty was writing on her computer occasionally stopping and staring at her comforter in confusion. "Rogue?" she asked softly.

"What's up?" Rogue asked turning to face her friend.

"Do you, like, think it's okay, you know, to date older guys?"

"This about Pete?"

"How'd you know?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Lucky guess."

"Well... what do you think?"

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"How does he feel?"

"I- I totally don't know! I think he might like, like me... maybe I just misinterpreted things."

"What things?"

"M-maybe the kiss was just, like, playing around or something." Kitty was one of Rogue's closest friends, but the valley girl drove her nuts and it got worse when Kitty rambled.

"What kiss?"

"He kissed me."

"When?"

"About an hour ago."

"Kit, Ah know Ah'm no expert on matters of the heart but it seems to meh that he does like ya. Ah don't think he'd do that unless he liked ya."

"What are you going to do about Remy?"

"Nothin'."

"Why?"

"He's just playin' with me."

"You can't know that."

"Kit, guys like Remy are just in it for the chase. He doesn't actually care about meh."

"For the record, I don't believe that, and further more, I don't think you do either." This was when Rogue could actually see Kitty's intelligence shining through. When they were awake in the middle of the night just talking. Kitty shut her laptop and turned out the light.

"You're wrong," Rogue said.

"Are you trying to," Kitty yawned for a moment before continuing, "convince me or yourself?"

"Shut up, Kitty."

Her roommate giggled. "Good night."

In Canada

"All packed, mate?" John asked.

"Oui," Remy said tossing his bag in the back.

"What's wrong?" Piotr asked seeing the Cajun's expression.

"Dere's dis femme."

"What else is new?" John asked rolling his eyes.

"Non, she's different."

"I believe the American phrase is 'hell is freezing over," Piotr said.

"Did you just make a joke, tinman?" John asked. "Remy's in love and Piotr is telling jokes. This is completely wrong."

"Hold it, sparky, Remy ain't in love. It's mutual admiration."

"Whatever," the Aussie said dismissively. "Point is, mate, that this is what you get."

"What are y' talkin' bout?"

"Obviously this shiela don't want t' be with you. After all of yer one night stands you found a girl _you _want to be with and where is she?"

"Home," Remy said cryptically.

"Right," John said slowly. They were all silent for a few minutes watching as the scenery sped by in the van they were traveling in.

"I don't love her," Remy said softly.

"Are ya tryin' to convince us or yourself?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, John," Remy growled under his breath.


End file.
